Soldiers of Fortune
by Kokoro808
Summary: Having just been divorced and lost near everything Leon Taylor agrees to go to Pandora with the promise of a small fortune and a fresh start. But during his time on Pandora he finds something more than he bargained for. Set before the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**_Soldiers of Fortune  
_"The Invitation"**

_

* * *

Although the air was warm, I was freezing. I never felt so cold in my life. I felt my chest rise up and down as it sucked in the air into my lungs greedily. This would have been a beautiful place to call home._

A song was playing on the car stereo. It was a happy kind of song so contradictory of the world today.

"Waiting on the world to change my ass," mumbled Leon as he skipped over the song and onto the next one and the next until he turned off the stereo altogether.

He leaned back in his seat and watched tall buildings of concrete and metal fly by. He down shifted and slowed his car down as he approached a black SUV sitting in front of his apartment building.

"Shit," he cussed under his breath as he pulled up behind it and watched two suits exit their vehicle. But he ignored them and walked towards his apartment.

"Mister Taylor," called out one of the suits.

"Yeah okay I get it," he cried back. "I'll have the money by tomorrow."

"Mister Taylor-."

"And you can tell that stupid bitch she's already got everything," said Leon. "And tell her to keep her goddam claws away from my car."

"Mister Taylor, that's not why we are here," said the suit as he followed him up to the stairs.

"Oh," said Leon. "Here's the paper. If you god-pushers didn't know by now, god doesn't exist."

"We aren't god-pushers either, Mister Taylor," said the suit handing him back the paper. "I think you'll need to read the cover story though."

Leon took back the paper and looked over the headline. "Pandora the New Frontier." He looked up at the two suits and noticed the other was holding a file in his hand. Leon opened his mouth and was about to say something but didn't know what to say.

"We're with the Resources Development Administration, the RDA for short," replied the other man. "After reading your file you have set of skills that would aid us with the development of the colonization of Pandora."

"Did you also read the part were it says, and I quote: I'm not doing this shit anymore," said Leon. "Killing more tree-hugging extremists isn't my thing."

"We are not asking you to fend off local extremists," said the second. "We are asking you to go to Pandora. And not because of your fighting skills in the military either."

"I've got enough problems here already. Probably get red flagged by my blood sucking ex-wife's attorneys if I even try to step foot off the planet."

"We will take care of your personal issues," said the first. "We can even settle this dispute with your divorce. Even if you decide not to go. And you will also receive compensation for your time on Pandora."

"The pay is good too," said the second.

"How good?" asked Leon.

The second suit looked at his car. "In one year you could buy ten cars. In six years the entire company."

"Six years," said Leon as he thought it over in his head. "That's a lot of underwear."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Soldiers of Fortune  
"No Regrets"_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Pandora. We didn't set foot there. We didn't survive its atmosphere. We didn't make it to Alpha Centauri. We didn't know it existed. Pandora is just a dream. And a nightmare._

Leon looked down at the floor, keeping his eyes fixed on his boots as the shuttle began to shake and rattle as it made its entry into the lower atmosphere of the planet. They were already plunging head first into this fantasy. Too late to change your mind now.

Leon didn't mind flying but if he had a choice he'd rather have his feet firmly planted on the ground. He chomped on his gum trying to take his mind off of the fact that there was a slight chance that they could burn up upon entry and there would be no way for them to escape the burning inferno. Or that they could not escape from a malfunction in the craft that may have been over looked. Or that the ship could have been damaged during their six year long trip to Pandora's outer atmosphere. The fact that he could die at any moment and not have an option to do anything about it made him uneasy.

The shuttle rattled a lot as it made it cut its way through the atmosphere which did not put him at ease. He locked his jaw and clenched his teeth together. Dying helplessly in a giant inferno was not on his lists of things to do in Pandora and he wanted to keep it that way.

Leon finally exhaled as he felt the wheels touch down on solid ground. They were mere moments away from getting their first glimpse of the alien world. But as the the back of the shuttle opened up it was pretty unimpressive and wasn't much to see as a small colony had already under construction. Soon there would be large pentagon enclosure which kept the wild out there and civilization in here. Aside from the having to wear Exopacks, it felt just like it did back on earth. Guys with guns walking around looking for any excuse to shoot something.

After their briefing all of the mercenaries were ushered to their barracks which would become their home for the next six years.

"Feels just like home," said one of the soldiers as he walked towards his own bunk.

Indeed. It looked and felt exactly like their time back in boot camp. Rows of footlockers against rows of bunk beds with rows of lockers on the sides.

"What the hell is this?" asked one of the mercenaries as he ripped off a piece of paper tapped to the lockers. They soon all moved towards their own lockers and saw that each of them had their names hand written on paper taped to the lockers.

"They can't afford to make name plates?" joked another to which some of the others snickered.

A group of mercenaries walked into the barracks as the new recruits were getting settled in.

"Attention!" called out one of the men to which the recruits lined up in rows in front of their bunks. They stood at attention as Sergeant Donovan looked over his men.

They all watched as the men in uniform opened up several lockers and emptied them of their contents. The last thing they did was rip off the name tag on the locker. They soon realized that they didn't get proper name tags on their lockers because some of them wouldn't last long enough to get to use them.

"PT begins at 0600," Donovan called out to them as they watched as ten boxes were carried out of the barracks.

It was too late to turn back now. No regrets, that's what they had to keep reminding themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Soldiers of Fortune  
"Into the Wild"_**

* * *

_What's the difference between human flight and Na'vi flight? Man had to build his wings while the Na'vi were given wings to fly on._

Leon dropped to one knee and took a closer look at what appeared to be a footprint in the mud. It was unlike anything he had every seen before in a forrest that he had never been in on a planet he had just set foot on.

The creature was most likely heavy set because of the deep impression left in the mud. The ground was cold but the footprint was slightly warmer. He looked for another set of footprints in the mud. He found others just like the first he had seen father down a small trail made by whatever this thing he was tracking.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure that the scientists following him were still alive and following his trail of bread crumbs and that they were far enough away as to not interfere with his tracking. He stuck a red marker in the ground this time. Signaling for them to hold back a minute.

Leon crept off of the trail and took cover by some trees. The wind was almost nonexistent in this part of the forrest which made things seem easier for Leon without the worry of having his scent picked up by what ever he was tracking. But that also let him build up a false sense of security. Leon quietly slithered through the trees being careful to make as little noise as possible.

His heart began to race as he saw a large dinosaur like creature grazing as he peered carefully around a large tree. It was as if someone had crossed a hammerhead shark with that of a rhino. It also had a distinct head crest which it probably used to display as either for intimidation or mating, Leon wouldn't have enough time to study it.

To his left he heard an audible snap. Leon began cussing with unspoken words as he saw a human head poke his head from behind a tree. He could only hope that the beast didn't notice. But it was already too late. The beast blinked its eyes at the human that had just interrupted its grazing. It then flared its large crest at the scientist who was slowly backing away from the creature which was now lowering its head and pawing at the ground. It issued a low growling sound which was its last warning.

Leon shouldered his gun and fired several shots at the beast to get its attention which was quite successfully done. The beast was now turning towards Leon's position and gave no warning, except for the shaking ground as it charged forward.

Leon fired again but the bullets appeared to have no affect on the creature of this size. He ditched his gun and ran for his life.

He dove off to hide behind a tree to the side and barely got out of the way of the charging beast. He looked up to see the other scientists cowering behind the same tree.

"Why did you throw your gun away?" asked a scientist. "Why don't you shoot that thing?"

"If you wanna piss it off some more be my guest," growled Leon as he quickly got back up on his feet.

Leon didn't wait for the other scientists but began running in the opposite direction the beast had just charged through. And he didn't want to stick around this place after the large commotion that they had just made.

A loud roar caused the scientists to quickly catch up to Leon who was now hunched over trying to catch his breath. He wanted to take off the Exopack to catch his breath but remembered how toxic the air was to them.

"We shouldn't stay here," Leon told the scientists as they were trying to catch their breath as well. "Its probably a herding animal."

"How do you know that?" asked a scientist between breathes.

"First, remember that crest it was flaring when it charged? Probably used against other males. Second, it was a pretty large animal and didn't appear to be too skittish when you guys surprised it. Third, that," said Leon pointing behind the scientists.

"You've got to be kidding me."

A small herd of those hammerhead like creatures formed a large solid wall of gray, each of them flaring their colorful head crests.

"What now?" asked the scientist asked the mercenary.

"You know where the extraction zone is?" asked Leon.

"Yeah," said the scientist.

"When I tell you to run, you run," said Leon to which the scientists nodded in reply. Leon slowly extracted a frag grenade from his vest and pulled out the pin. "Run!"

He tossed it at the herd, exploding at their feet. The creatures reared on their hind legs and looked even more agitated than ever. They all bellowed and followed their matriarch as it charged.

He could see the extraction zone in sight. "Go go go!" He saw the pilot nod his head as the Samson slowly lifted off the ground. The scientists ahead of Leon jumped into the craft, barely making it in. Maybe it was the deafening sound of the twin rotary blades of the Samson but Leon swore he couldn't hear the beasts' thundering charge but he didn't want to turn around only to find them on top of him.

He leaped into the craft as it elevated higher and higher off the ground. He crawled over the scientists to get closest to the door to the cockpit. He rapped on the door signally for the pilot to put on his mask. He looked around at the scientists who were having a good laugh after almost getting killed. He'd have to have a word with this head doctor of theirs'-.

"Shit!" yelled the pilot. The others turned to see death staring back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soldiers of Fortune  
_"The Long Way Down" _**

_**

* * *

**_

_Pain. Its the only thing you can count on to let you know that you are still alive in this hell hole._

It was already night time and it was quite. Leon had just managed to open his eyes after being knocked out for god-knows-how-long. He stared up at the metal ceiling that use to be the floor of the down craft. He slowly pieced together the events leading up to this moment, which wasn't a whole lot.

Leon checked how badly beat up his body was. From what he could tell, he was still in one piece and his Exopack was still firmly attached to his face and didn't brake on him.

He tried standing himself up but felt the floor beneath him sway as he moved about in the downed Samson. He carefully poked his head out of the open door and looked down. He was staring down into the darkness of the forrest ground. There was some bioluminescence coming from the fauna and flora but it was a long way down. Too far to survive a fall like that.

He then realized that he was alone in the Samson, the pilot and the other four scientists were no where to be seen. Just to make sure, he'd use his throat mic only to have silence answer back. He was all alone in the forrest in a downed Samson stuck up in a tree.

"Why the hell am I the only one still alive? Because I was in the middle of the Sam?" he asked himself, it was a question that he'd have to figure out later. But for now he had to find a way to get to the ground. From the swaying of the Sam whenever he shifted his weight to the sound of snapping branches that soon followed. He didn't have much time.

"I gotta get out of-." but Leon was interrupted by a loud crack. The branch that was holding up the heavy Samson could bear the load no longer. Leon scrambled to get to his feet so he could jump out of the flailing vehicle.

All he could hear was his heart racing as he jumped from the open door. Everything was going in slow motion, he hung in the air, arms stretched out. He grabbed hold of the branch before he could see it. His fingers instinctively wrapping around the branch but he was too heavy for the branch to support his weight and snapped.

He fell until he grabbed hold of another branch just under it, this one a little stronger that the first but his momentum carried him through the branch until he hit the ground with a bone crushing thud.

He rolled off of his back and onto his side. From that height he should be dead. But as he looked around he saw that he didn't land on the ground, but a branch large branch, bigger than anything he had ever seen or fell on.

But he was still in pain. He didn't think he would be able to make it through the night. After the adrenaline rush was wearing off he could really feel the severity of his wounds as all the pain rushed to his head. He couldn't bare the pain any longer and passed out on the branch. Waiting for death to take him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soldiers of Fortune  
_"To Hell and Back"_**

* * *

_Is this real? Am I really doing all of these things? Or is this all just a dream and I am still back on Earth waiting for another dreadful day to start. But this can't be a dream. It hurts too much to be a dream. This has to be real._

Leon stared up into the dark abyss. Not knowing if he was dead and this was hell. It could have been. Judging from the pain running through his body. Maybe this is hell as he felt something sharp jab into his side. Probably the Devil's pitchfork.

Two yellow orbs appeared in his vision. How strange.

The orbs of yellow began to make noise. The orbs are talking to each other. But they slowly vanished into the abyss as Leon passed out again.

Leon felt a sharp pain on his side again. The Devil was jabbing him with his pitchfork again. He felt as if something were sitting on his chest. He was gasping for air but when he took in some air, it felt like fire. Liquids were being forced down his throat but it smelled candy sweet, too bad it didn't taste like it. He tried to spit it out, but the Devil forced him to swallow it. It burned all the way down. He breathed out fire which made the two yellow orbs appear again. Again they were talking to each other. But this time the pain was slowly numbing. The orbs are kind of relaxing actually. Leon passed out again but his chest felt lighter and he could breath again.

Again he felt a sharp pain in his arm which woke him up. This time Leon knew he was alive as he could hear voices clearer. He could feel the ground beneath his fingers. He slowly opened his eyes and saw two yellow moons beaming down at him in a midnight sky. But as he stared at the twin suns he began to see a face form in the cloudy midnight sky.

"Hey you alright buddy?" asked the man in the sky.

Leon nodded his head but it made his head pound so he stopped.

"Whew," said the man in the sky. "We thought you were a goner."

_There were more people in the sky?_ The Leon realized that he wasn't dreaming of a man in the sky but actuality he is indeed blue and the moons weren't moons at all but his yellow eyes. He was staring up at a native.

"Keep him still," said another voice which probably belonged to the other person that the native was talking to.

"Don't worry," said the native. "A Samson is on its way to get you out of here."

_A Samson? The natives don't have that advanced technology. _Leon looked around to see that the native was wearing human clothes. Much larger version human clothes. He tilted his head towards the direction of the second voice to see a female blue native, but she was wearing a red top with Stanford across her chest.

These weren't natives after all. Not unless they had a Stanford University here on Pandora. _What were these things called again? Started with an A._

Leon only lay there and didn't take his eyes off of the blue man.

"This is Avatar 01 to Mother Goose," said the female.

_Avatars, that's what they were called._

"You are clear for landing-." began the female before getting cut off by the loud sound of the blades of the Samson as it was descending below the tree tops.

By then Leon knew that he wasn't dreaming and that these Avatars were real. That he was going to be rescued. So he passed out again hoping to wake up to the white lights of the infirmary.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soldiers of Fortune  
_"And Its Name was Death..."_**

_

* * *

_

_The doctors tell me that I was lucky to be alive at all. Came out of the incident with only a few cuts and bruises and a minor concussion. That was one week down… only 312.06 more weeks to go. _

"So explain to me what happened again?" asked Dr. Grace Augustine who was sitting next to Leon's bed in the infirmary. He frowned as he saw who the real Grace actually was and how she probably wouldn't have looked as good in short shorts and form fitting red Stanford shirt her avatar wore.

"I was tracking this large hammerhead thing," began Leon.

"A Titanothere," interrupted Dr. Ben Tanochi.

"Yeah whatever, so I was tracking the thing and suddenly your scientists spook it and it ends up chasing us. The damn thing like a tank. Used nearly a full mag on it and not a scratch. So any way we loose it and then run into the whole herd of hammerheads-."

"Titanothere," interrupted Dr. Tanochi again.

"Do you wanna tell this story?" asked Leon.

"Ben shut up," commanded Grace puffing on her cigarette which made the on duty nurse annoyed. "You continue."

"So we run into the herd, I toss a frag at them and they end up chasing us to the Samson. As soon as we are up in the air. And I could have sworn they stopped charging at us." Leon paused. "Then we got attacked by this flying reptile. I think we jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire. And then that's all I remember."

"Describe the 'reptile' to me," said Grace who was more than annoyed with how Leon was describing everything.

"I remember orange and blue," said Leon who tried to remember what happened but he couldn't get a clear visual of it in his head.

"Could it have been a Banshee?" asked Ben.

"No, Banshees wouldn't go for something that big," said Grace. "And I've haven't seen one that was orange and blue before. And if what he said was true, it must have been big to scare away a herd of Titanothere."

"It was like an orange flying mouth. A T-rex with wings."

Major Cobb began to laugh. "A T-rex with wings," he repeated. "Corporal I think you must have hit your head too hard when you fell out of the Sam."

"That's what it looked like," defended Leon who winced in pain as he sat up. "You should warn everyone to keep a look out for it."

"Yeah sure we'll tell them to keep an eye open for 'Leon's T-rex'," said Cobb rolling his eyes.

"That's not bad," muttered Grace. "Leon's T-rex. Leon… T-rex… Leontyrex…"

"You're gonna name it after me?" asked Leon.

Grace was just about to explain how new species were named after the person who first discovered it or given names by the person who discovered it, but saw that his attention was else where. He fought to take his arm back and away from the nurse with a needle. "Don't," commanded Leon.

Grace, in the commotion took the needle from the nurse and jabbed it into his arm to which Leon made a loud moan. "You are such a child."

"I think you broke the needle in my arm," said Leon as he looked over the tiny wound.

"The story. Continue," said Grace impatiently sitting back down.

"You know the rest," said Leon who realized something. "You were the one who jabbed me in the arm back in the forrest."

"Your welcome," said Grace as she smoked her cigarette.

"Who's the one who poured that hot liquid down my throat?" asked Leon.

Grace looked to Ben. Before looking back at the marine in the bed. "What liquid?" they asked in unison.

"After I fell out of the tree and passed out, then someone poked me to see if I was still alive and then forced some burning liquid down my throat," said Leon. "Burned my tongue on it."

"What else do you remember?" asked Grace who leaned in closer to Leon.

"Just that I landed on a large tree branch," reported Leon. "Probably large enough to support an AMP."

"You were found on the ground," reported Ben. "Not up in the trees."

"Anything else?" asked Grace who seemed anxious to receive more information.

"Just yellow eyes," said Leon trying to remember. "And the smell of candy."

"Candy?" asked Ben.

"Yeah candy. You know the one that one that smells like…" said Leon trying to put a finger on what candy he smelled.

"Gummy bears," answered Grace.

"Yeah…" said Leon trailing off.

"Grace?" asked Ben. But she was deep in thought. The cigarette between her lips had burned to ash. Everyone looked curiously at her, expecting her so speak what was on her mind.

She got up and let the cigarette butt fall to the floor. And began to walk towards the door but turned around and faced them.

"The Na'vi saved his life," said Grace before walking out the door leaving the men to look at each other dumbfounded.

When the others left. Cobb moved forward and stood next to Leon. "Rest up son. We need you running at a hundred percent out there."

"Yes sir."

"Maybe you did see this 'flying T-rex' and maybe you didn't," said Cobb. "I just hope its the latter and that you did land on your head and dreamt this whole shit up."

"Then how did I survive the night?" asked Leon. But the Cobb couldn't give him an answer.

The Major gave a firm squeeze on his shoulder before leaving Leon to rest and go over the thoughts that were running through his head. "I hope I was just dreaming things too."

It wouldn't belong before Leon's "T-rex" was spotted by no less than three other pilots who reported seeing an orange Banshee or "Leon's T-rex." And then an actual photograph of the orange monster was taken which provided solid evidence and the official naming of the creature; Leonopteryx. It was one thing that everyone else but Grace hoped wasn't true.

* * *

A/N: Since everyone has this in their stories I guess I'd do one too. This section is going to be for anything I need to explain and respond to any questions you guys have.

Thanks for the reviews guys.

The reason why these chapters are so short is because I usually have these typed out on my iPhone and emailed to my computer where I can edit it there. I may have to work on how chapters are divided if these indeed are too short.

_An interesting and totally different perspective of Avatar. One question though, as to how many years is this before the events of Avatar?_

I thought that it would be interesting to get a human's perspective on things and have him be in the Avatar program as there appears to be so many of those out there, no offense to you guys.

And I haven't really decided on how many years ahead of the movie this will be as I am trying to find out more information. I would roughly guestimate around the 20 years before the movie give or take a decade.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soldiers of Fortune  
_"Goggling"_**

* * *

"Join the SecOps they said, see Pandora they said," joked a soldier. "I'd rather be sailing."

"Shit, I'll tell the Major to get you a dingy and life jacket and you can be the first Coast Guard on Pandora," said another who Leon recognized as Jordan, his bunk mate.

"Eh look who it is," said a soldier noticing Leon hobbling into the barracks. "Tarzan's back from the jungle."

"Welcome back to civilization Jungle Boy," said another as Jordan went to greet him with a headlock.

"Knock it off," Leon managed to say through the man's arm.

"Just don't go making any more discoveries or we'd really have to kick your ass," said Jordan finally releasing him.

Leon hobbled to his bed and flopped down in it. He'd have liked to stayed a little longer but he heard the familiar footsteps of Sgt. Donovan entering the barracks.

"Mess hall ladies," he shouted. "Double time."

Leon heard the soldiers' scampering into formation.

"You waiting for a personal invitation Corporal Taylor?" asked Donovan as he leaned over Leon.

"No sir."

"A wheel chair perhaps?"

"No sir."

"Then get your ass in gear and get in formation," spat the Sergeant which Leon sprang to his feet and hobbled as quickly as he could to get into formation with the others.

"What's your name?" asked the Sergeant. "Is it Peg? No? What about Ilene?"

"No sir," answered Leon as the others around him tried hard to keep from laughing.

"Then you better straighten out that those legs and walk like a man," barked Donovan.

"Yes sir," replied Leon trying his best to get rid of his limp.

The mess hall was crowded as it usually was. The food to some people wasn't so bad. It could have been a lot worse, but better than what some people were use to.

"You know what this thing tastes like?" asked Corporal Lee as he was chewing up some alien pig meat. "Ox intestine."

Several people around him who heard it either dropped their own portions of food or spit it back out.

"Why the hell do you have to go and say something like for?" asked Jordan.

"I was just saying," said Lee taking another mouthful of the meat. "Not bad right?"

"Why the hell does everything taste like chicken?" asked Heller staring at a blue fruit that he had just taken a bite from. "Seriously try it."

"That is the weirdest thing," said Price smelling his own piece of fruit. "Try it Jordan probably remind you of home."

"Nah man," said Jordan shaking his head. "If fry that shit first, then I'll try it."

"You know the reason why the reason why everything tastes like chicken is because," said Ben Tanochi sitting down at their table. He was about to continue his story but realized that everyone was staring at him with the "I-don't-give-a-shit" look. "So any way Mister Taylor…"

Leon shook his head at him as the others were still giving him the look. Realizing that this wasn't the place to talk shop Ben picked up his tray and left.

"What's a gimp gotta do to get some real food around here," said Leon shaking his head at the slop that looked like the food they had to force feed him at the infirmary, except bluer.

"Here you want my ox intestine?" asked Jordan pushing his tray closer towards Leon. "I think they gave me an eye ball."

Several of the people on their table jumped to their feet as Jordan uncovered the eyeball that was staring up at them.

"What is going on here?" shouted Sgt. Donovan. If everyone else hadn't noticed the commotion by now, they were certainly staring now.

"Nothing sir," said Jordan. "Just trying to share some food."

Donovan noticed the eyeball before it was covered up. So he quickly snatched it up and held it in his hand as it stared back at him.

"So this is what is causing all this ruckus?" asked Donovan. Some of them answered their Sergeant. To the surprise of most of the mess hall he popped the eyeball into his mouth. And chewed it with his mouth open for them to see before swallowing it whole. "The eye is the best part. When I come back here I want to see those trays clean," said Donovan licking his fingers clean.

Everyone suddenly lost their appetite.

After breakfast it was time to get suited up for patrol. Today Leon would be staying behind keeping watch over the biological side of the colony. Plans were in the works to finally put a lid on it but until then, it was most boring job for SecOps.

"Check out that piece of tail," said Jordan nudging Leon to take a look over at Dr. Augustine's Avatar. She was bent over talking to the human scientists face to face. Jordan appeared to be mesmerized by her tail swishing back and forth.

"Knock it off man," said Leon shaking his head. "She may look pretty now…"

"What?" asked Jordan.

"Kinda pushy too," said Leon.

"That's a shame," said Jordan as he watched Grace leaning over some plants in the garden. "You know for being ten foot tall and blue, they ain't so bad."

"Not too bad at all," agreed Leon watching a one on one basketball game with an impossibly high basketball rim for a normal human.

"Now that's a view," said Jordan watching the game. A female Avatar was leaning over trying to butt her way into the key against her opponent. They were both wearing short shorts and loose fitting sports bras.

"Enjoying the view boys?" asked Grace as she towered over them making them jump.

"Sorry mamma, I mean ma'am," said Leon apologizing quickly but Jordan continued to stare up at her.

"You boys had better keep your eyes on what's out there instead of what's in here," said Grace but Jordan seemed mesmerized as he his jaw wouldn't stay closed. "Leon, you better keep an eye on your friend here before he drowns."

"Yes ma'am," said Leon as they both watched her leave. She moved elegantly down the rows of the garden with her tail playfully swishing back and forth.

"Oh," said Grace turning back around to face them. "Leon when you are back to full health you are going to be on escort duty with us."

"Yes ma'am," said Leon.

As soon as she was out of earshot Jordan punched him in the arm. "You lucky dog. You get to go out on a mission with them."

"Would you relax," said Leon. "There's no way in hell."

"Man didn't you ever see those ancient space movies?" asked Jordan. "Green women. Man, you could be the real_ Kirk_. And look where we are Leon. We are in Hell."

"Shut up," said Leon. "And watch were you are pointing that thing."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys.

The timeline seems a bit large but if you actually look up the age of Sigourney Weaver, she's like 60. Hard to believe yes, but that's how old she is. So the timeline doesn't appear to be too large.


	8. Chapter 8

**Soldiers of Fortune  
_"Back to the Jungle"_**

**_

* * *

_**

Leon was a little nervous on their way in to the forrest. Though all the aircraft were being outfitted with guns it didn't put him at ease.

He looked over to the other gunner who was scanning the horizon on that side, keeping watch mostly on the tree tops. What came below didn't scare Leon as much as what came from above.

Grace told him to quit being so jittery as he was making them all nervous. Especially Alice as this was her first time out in the field. _Easy for them to be calm_, thought Leon. _Those aren't their real bodies_.

He felt some relief as the Sam touched down on the ground. But didn't relish the fact of leaving the Sam but it was something that had to be done. The faster the scientist got their samples the faster they could get out of here.

"You," said Grace pointing to the other gunner. "Stay put. You. Follow me."

Leon obeyed and followed the two avatars through the tree line. Every now and then they would stop so Leon could read the tracks and see what was around them.

Before they left Leon was shown some of Grace's findings. She wanted to track an elusive creature that they had never been successful to study.

He bent over a round hoof print in the dirt. This was probably the thing that Grace was trying to track. He silently signaled to Grace and Alice to move in that direction. He watched as Grace and Alice perked up their cat like ears at every sound in the forrest. They had to be careful not to run into anything unexpected. There was a small mound on next to the tree.

Alice with disgust on her face scooped up a sample into a vial for later.

"Is it warm?" asked Leon quietly. Alice nodded her head and cringed her face. Leon maneuvered around the dung pile and made sure that his filter didn't get the full blast of the odor or else he'd be smelling it for the rest of the trip.

Leon poked his head around a the tree and waved his arm at the two scientists to get their attention. They quietly tip-toed around the tree and hid just behind him. Grace interested in the creature before them pressed her body closer up against the tree forgetting just about everything else, including Leon. And it was a good thing to as he was blushing furiously behind his mask.

Grace fought to get a better position and ended up pushing Leon to the side and into Alice who almost let you a yelp if she hadn't covered her mouth. Leon carefully removed his foot from her tail and mouth a sorry to her. But she too was curious about the creature just as much as Grace was and hid behind her.

Leon was forced to watch their backs as the scientists were carefully recording just about every movement that it made. It suddenly had its neck extended all the way and fanned out its two thin skin membranes like ears of an elephant. It then took too the safety of the trees and was gone.

Grace and Alice looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces. "Did you see all of that?" asked Grace to her assistant.

"That was amazing," replied Alice who was ecstatic about her first new species sighting on her first trip on the field.

"Oh, this is gonna be such good information for my book," said Grace. "Okay soldier boy we got what we came here for. Let's go."

"Yes ma'am," said Leon retracing their steps back to the waiting Samson. He would stop every so often and look up in the trees but couldn't see anything moving in them.

"You're gonna get a crick in your neck if you keep staring up like that," said Grace in a motherly voice.

"There's something in the trees," said Leon finally. "Watching us."

"Of course there is," said Grace which made Alice and Leon trade puzzled expressions. "The Na'vi have been watching us ever since we've landed."

"And you didn't think to tell me this?" asked Leon.

"Should I have?" asked Grace who stopped and glared down at the smaller of the two.

"What if they attacked us when our backs were turned?" asked Leon. "Its my job to protect you. This kind of information is on a need to know basis."

"And just what are you going to do about it little man?" asked Grace. "You are less than half the size of everything that's out there. You think just because you have a gun its going to tip the scales in your favor? You saw how helpful that was to you first hand."

Leon felt smaller than he already felt compared to the towering Avatars.

"I appreciate your concern for us, I really do," said Grace. "But we are alive aren't we? We made it to the Samson. You did your job, don't lecture me about doing mine."

It was a quiet trip back to base. Leon watched the horizon which gave time to himself and an excuse to not have to face Grace.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the advice extrekkie. And Sky66 yeah... I'm not 100% sold on the exact time myself. The story will most likely end right up to the movie so it may be less than what I predicted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Soldiers of Fortune  
_"The Fog part 1"_

* * *

**

Leon rubbed his mask with his hand. He continued to rub it until he found out that it was fogging up on the inside.

"Damn thing is broken," muttered Leon. "Keeps fogging up on the inside."

Grace let out a hearty chuckle. He did the best he could to look at her but everything was getting all cloudy.

"Your pack is working fine," said Grace. "Relax. You can't see anything up here anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked Leon who didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Your pack is sucking up all the fog," said Grace who laughed again as Leon's face was slowly disappearing in the thick fog forming in his mask.

Alice couldn't help but laugh at him too.

"Yeah easy for you guys to laugh at this," grumbled Leon who's mask was now full of fog thick as pea soup.

"You afraid of flying Corporal?" asked the pilot.

"I don't mind flying but I'd prefer to have my feet on solid ground," complained Leon.

"Then you probably don't want to be watching this," said the pilot.

Leon would have to take his word as they continued to fly through the thick fog. But after a few minutes of flying blind the fog was clearing and so was Leon's mask. He jumped back as they had just passed… Leon shook his head. No it couldn't have been. But another floating mountain bigger than the last one floated by. He rubbed his mask to make sure that the fog had cleared and he wasn't seeing things.

Grace leaned out from her seat to see what Leon was seeing.

"Is this heaven?" asked Leon.

"I've been wondering that myself," said Grace.

"We're approaching the drop zone," said the pilot to the other passengers.

"Hallelujah," mumbled Leon.

"What did you say?" asked Grace.

"I said 'Hallelujah!'" yelled Leon. "You know prayer. 'Hallelujah! Praise be to God. For he has risen.' You got something against religion too?"

Grace shook her head. "Soldier you need to stop naming everything and leave that to us."

"Sounds like you got quite a lucky charm there boss," said the pilot to Grace as they touched down on a mountain.

"You have no idea," said Grace who began to chuckle. She'd have to make a mental note to remember to change the name from "The Floating Mountains" to "Hallelujah Mountains."

"So what are we doing here?" asked Leon as they climbed out of the Samson.

"We've gotten reports of Na'vi climbing these mountains," said Grace checking her gear. "There appears to be a Banshee rookery near by."

"Okay well have fun," said Leon sitting back down in the Samson.

"Oh no you're not," said Grace. "I thought you said and I quote: 'Its my job to protect you.'"

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm afraid of heights," he said. "There is no way I'm climbing those mountains."

"This is ridiculous," said Leon shaking his head as Grace had managed to jury-rig a harness to carry Leon onto her back.

"Stop moving back there," she barked as she climbed a long vine up to mountain. "You're not making this any easier."

They finally reached a ledge which they could stand upon. Both women were exhausted from the climb.

"Do you see anything?" asked Grace.

Leon looked around. "There looks like hand and foot holds on this cliff. Actually they look man made. Er whatever made."

He was right. The foot holds had perfect spacing for Grace and Alice to scale up the cliffside. This must be one of the routes that the Na'vi took to get to the rookeries. One of Grace's foot slipped from her foot hold instinctively causing Leon to wrap his arms around her neck.

"Sorry," said Grace regaining her footing.

"Please don't do that again," said Leon closing his eyes. "Falling once to my death is enough in one life time."

Grace was up and moving again. She was nearly out of breath when she climbed over the cliff and into a large cave. Grace finally removed the small backpack and let him wander the cave. He peered over the cliff they had just scaled. Chills ran up his spine.

"Hey maybe I'm speaking too soon but how are we going to get back down?" asked Leon.

Alice leaned over the cliff as well. "Its too hard climb down in reverse. There's got to be another way down."

"There is," said Grace at the other end of the cave.

Alice and Leon walked across the cave as it opened up into to reveal a waterfall and another side of the floating mountain. Hundreds upon hundreds of Banshee of all different colors were flying around or nesting on the side across from them.

Even Leon was at a loss for words at the sight. Alice and Grace would be busy studying the Banshee and pay no attention to him.

He noticed a small ledge leading to behind the waterfall. Probably lead to the other side or into a secret passage way. The path was relatively worn and smooth. It was well traveled and just large enough for a single Na'vi to walk across.

"What have you got there?" asked Grace looking over him completely like a woman looking over a child. She noticed the path that Leon was studying. "Wonderful. Now we can get to the other side."

"You're not serious," said Leon but it was already too late. She was pushing him along the path. Leon hugged the wall keeping as far away from the edge as possible.

"You are such a baby," said Grace picking him up.

"What are you doing?" asked Leon to tried to grab at the wall.

She cradled him in her arms and inched herself along. Leon grabbed hold of her large arm in case she accidentally dropped him. Grace inched along with her back against the wall trying to keep dry. But Leon was not so lucky, he got drenched by the waterfall.

"You did that on purpose," said Leon as soon as they reached the other side.

Grace laughed at him as he was soaked to the bone. "I did not."

"Grace," said Alice frantically. Grace looked up from the little man in her arms. They were face to face with a large Banshee.

Leon gulped extra hard. If the Na'vi rode these things, he hoped it didn't look like Grace was giving them a piece of meat.

Leon did something which he hoped he wouldn't regret later. He shooed it away. Surprisingly it worked. The Banshee looked scared and took off.

"What did you do?" asked Grace just as surprised as Leon was.

"I don't know," said Leon. "All I did was shoo it away."

Grace and Alice looked at each other and shrugged their large shoulders. Alice approached a Banshee and watched it quickly scramble out of her way.

"These things are just big pigeons," said Alice laughing as she scared away another.

"Yeah if pigeons were fifteen feet tall reptiles with razor sharp teeth," said Leon as Grace put him down wanting to try for herself. "What are you guys doing?"

"This is all in the name of science," said Grace watching a Banshee flying off when she took a step towards it.

"So where's this way down?" asked Leon looking for paths around the flying mountain.

"You're looking at it," said Grace pointing to the Banshees circling above.

"Come again?" asked Leon staring skyward.

"The Na'vi use the Banshees for transportation," said Grace. "This is where they get them. Its probably a right of passage for a youth to become an adult. So there's only one way down."

Not wanting to look like meat, Leon stuck close to Alice as she maneuvered her way away from the cliff and moved inward. Watching her back Leon accidentally trotted on her tail. She let out a yelp.

"Sorry," mumbled Leon not taking his eyes off of a Banshee in front of him.

"I thought you were a big tough soldier?" asked Grace.

"Easy for you, you don't look like an appetizer," said Leon.

"Just the main corse," said Grace as she was slowly backing away from a green one that didn't budge when she approached it. It eyed her as she slowly backed away from it. It let out an ear piercing cry at her.

"So that's why they call em Banshees," said Leon who covered his ears.

"That's why," said Alice who covered her own ears even when they were folded nearly close.

Leon reached for his gun and took aim at the creature.

"Don't get trigger happy on me," said Grace who watched the Banshee. Her eyes locked with it.

The Banshee let out another cry before taking off and flying away.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Leon lowering his weapon but quickly wished he hadn't.

A voice in a language he had never heard before sounded behind them. They quickly spun around to find themselves staring straight at arrows pointed at them. Very large poisonous arrows.

"Don't move a muscle," said Grace to Leon. She began to talk back to them in their language. The blue man in front relaxed his bow but the others still held their aim at them. The blue man looked at Leon curiously. Maybe this was the first human he had ever seen. He began to talk to him in his language.

"He knows who you are," said Grace. "He is saying they call you 'Falls from Trees.'"

"Well you can tell him he's a jackass," said Leon.

"You can tell it to his face," said Grace. "He speaks english."

"What?" asked Leon not believing his ears.

"What mean 'jackass?'" asked the Na'vi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Soldiers of Fortune  
_"The Fog part 2"_ **

* * *

When it was clear that the Na'vi weren't going to kill them they all went back into the cave to converse with each other. Although their leader didn't mind their company the other Na'vi were still uncomfortable with their presence. Even though the blue man knew english Grace continued to converse in their native tongue which made following the conversation difficult for Leon.

"Tell me," said the leader to Leon. "Why you do fall from trees?"

"Okay first of all," corrected Leon. "It was only one tree and it was only one time. I don't make it a habit to fall from trees. Why does everyone keep bringing this up?"

"You attacked by toruk," said the man as if he hadn't heard a single word Leon had just said. "Toruk did not eat you. Why you fall from tree?"

"Because its the fastest way down," said Leon who wanted nothing more than to be off this floating rock.

The leader looked at him puzzled at his explanation. Grace must have told him what really happened because he was now nodding his head. Leon let out a sigh and got to his feet which really only probably got him around eye level with the Na'vi. He saw the other na'vi wrapping their long four fingered hands around their bows and arrows.

"Grace, a way down?" asked Leon feeling the unwelcome vibes coming from the others.

"He says the only way down is on the back of an Ikran," she told him. Before Leon could ask what the heck and Ikran was she answered it for him. "Its a Banshee."

"We have to hitch a ride on those dinosaurs," said Leon looking over to the Banshee side of the mountain.

"They're actually more like birds than reptiles or dinosaurs," began Alice but Leon's glare made her shut her mouth. Apparently when scientists couldn't brag about their knowledge to each other they had to take it out on the security.

"He is saying that was members of his clan who witnessed you falling from the trees and saved your life," translated Grace.

"You can tell them I'm thankful and in their debt," said Leon to the Na'vi leader hoping that he understood. Apparently he did as he spread his lips revealing his teeth and long fangs which passed for a smile.

"Good," he said. "Teach them 'ìnglìsì."

"Come again?" asked Leon trying to understand what he was saying.

The Na'vi looked to Grace. "He wants you to teach them english."

"There's no way," said Leon. "I'm not a teacher."

"Its not that difficult," said Grace. "They're fast learners."

"How would you know?"

"How do you think he knows english?"

Leon looked from Grace to the Na'vi and back to Grace.

"I've been trying to set up a school but Parker won't have anything to do with it. Now if I can get the backing of say… the SecOps team…" suggested Grace. "Either way you look at it they're gonna learn english either by your, rudimentary education or through me."

"Damn you woman," said Leon shaking his head. "You planed this all along."

"I certainly did not," said Grace defensively. "I didn't push you out of a tree."

"But you put assigned me to your security detail," said Leon.

"You're in a life debt with his clan," said Grace. "You owe them your life. Soldier."

Leon didn't like it but the woman had a point. "Alright fine. I'll talk with the Major. Then I suppose he'll talk to Parker."

Grace gave him that same big fanged smile at him. She talked to the Na'vi leader, relaying the conversation back to him who gave him that big grin again.

"We still need to get off of this flying mountain," said Leon.

"Don't worry about that," said Grace. "Its already being taken care of."

The Na'vi leader left us for a bit but returned on the back of one of the banshees. The Na'vi dismounted from its back and removed its hair from one of the tendrils on the creature's head. Leon was surprised to see the banshee waiting at the edge of the cave waiting patiently for its master to return.

"I don't see how that's going to fit all of us," said Leon getting a good look at the creature's back.

"We don't all need to fit on its back," said Grace. "Just you."

Leon stared blankly at her for a minute. "No way!" he protested. "There is no way I am going to get on that thing. There's no seat belts."

Grace held up the harness that she used to carry him on her back as they scaled the mountain. Leon began to mouth curse words as she and Alice held him on to the Na'vi back. Before he knew it, the Banshee was off the wall and gliding downward. It was difficult because of the limited visibility but the dark Samson stood out amongst the clouds like a sore thumb. The Na'vi must have seen it before he did because he was steering the Banshee in that direction.

Leon could have almost laughed when he saw the look on the pilot's face as the Banshee swooped down and landed next to him. A soon as Leon was off the Na'vi's back, who looked more than happy to get rid of the load. Wave a goodbye and was off again. Probably back to the cave.

"Where's Grace and Alice?" asked the pilot who looked like would have pissed himself if he wasn't already taking a leak.

"Oh," he said making like he suddenly realized they were missing. "I guess we can get them. That is of course you want to."

The pilot shook his head and then shook it twice before zipping up and returning to the Samson to start it up. Within moments they were up in the air and heading towards the cave. Alice looked relieved to see us but Grace frowned almost reluctant to leave the Na'vi behind and go back with us.

"Why don't you stay behind?" Leon asked her.

"I can't," she answered back. "No one's allowed to go to the village."

Leon could tell that Grace longed to be with the Na'vi wanting more than anything to be with them, learning their culture and just about everything else. Today with Leon's help, she was one step closer to her dream.

* * *

A/N: No I haven't given a description of Leon yet. You'll probably see his face for the first time in the next chapter. Still trying to paint a good picture of him myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Soldiers of Fortune  
_"If you build it..."_**

* * *

Leon knelt down and inspected the ground. The dirt was still spongy and showed very little signs of use. Footprints still marked the ground but they appeared to be old and worn. He made out several tracks of four digit footprints. The large toes of the foot prints were farther spaced out from the other three digits as if someone had cut out a toe on a terran foot.

"How does it look soldier?" asked Grace as she bent over to see what he saw.

"Some Na'vi tracks," said Leon. "Not anything recent though. A few viperwolves were through here recently but I don't think this is their territory."

Grace scooped up a handful of dirt in her hand. She brought it up to her eyes before dropping it on the ground. "There's a lot of moss in the soil. Fertile soil good, decomposition, nice texture," she said wiping her hands. "Looks fantastic."

Leon stared up at her blankly. "Looks like dirt to me," said Leon who didn't know what she was talking about.

But she ignored him and waved to the rest of the team. "This is it," she called out to them who nodded their head in acknowledgment. She turned back to the clearing in the trees. "This is it."

"You think this school your's is going to work?" asked Leon who had his own doubts about this.

"Of course it will work!" said Grace who began to motion to the trees. "The Na'vi have asked us to teach them our language. Do you have any idea how phenomenal that step is?"

Leon remained silent. He knew she was going to tell him no matter what answer he gave her.

"It means that they want to learn," said Grace. "We finally have something that we can offer them. Knowledge."

"I wouldn't getting my hopes up just yet," said Leon who watched several crews unload the building materials.

"Why the flux do we have to use wood?" asked a construction worker as he dropped lumber on the ground.

"This has to be natural," said Grace. "They aren't metallurgists. They are naturalists."

"How do you know that they are going to come here?" complained another worker. "We don't even know where their village is."

"If you build it they will come," said someone from behind them. Leon spun around to see an avatar standing behind him.

"I know you," said Leon.

"Ah so you do remember," said the avatar smiling at me. "_Falls from trees._"

"Stop calling me that," said Leon pointing a finger up at him threateningly. "I know what you're saying."

"Knock it off Dan," snapped Grace as she watched the construction team begin their work.

"Sorry," apologized Dan who knelt down and held out a large hand. "I'm Dan Hartwell." Leon reluctantly accepted the handshake but regretted it after as Dan ended up shaking his whole arm nearly dislocating it.

It only took a week to build the school from top to bottom. For Leon it felt awkward walking into the school for the first time. Everything looked pretty normal except everything looks like it was purchased from a novelty joke store as everything was oversized. He picked up a large piece of chalk that was about the size of a cucumber.

"So what do you think?" asked Grace as she stepped into the room. "Cozy isn't it."

"I don't think you made it big enough," said Leon putting the chalk down.

"It is a kind of small isn't it," said Grace looking around the room.

"This is too small?" asked Leon. "I think my voice has an echo in here."

"I hope they come…" said Grace who began to worry if they would show up.

"Grace, you built a 'small' building in the middle of their forest," said Leon. "Of course they are going to show."

"I suppose you're right," said Grace with a shrug. She placed a beat up avatar sized back pack on the table and began to removed its contents. Alphabet blocks, books, clay, paints and papers.

"Wait a minute," said Leon as he looked on. "You were planning this weren't you."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Grace.

"Who the hell takes oversized children's toys on a trip across the galaxy?" asked Leon as he picked up a block that was three times bigger than what was normal.

"Someone who's prepared," said Grace smartly.

"Prepared for what?" asked Leon.

"Everything," said Grace checking through the contents again.

"You're gonna make them read Dr. Seuss?" asked Leon going through the stack of jumbo sized books.

"They're classics," said Grace snatching them back.

"I don't think they'll understand 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas,'" said Leon.

"I didn't bring that one idiot," said Grace who smacked him on the head with the books.

"How the hell are you going to explain 'Green Eggs and Ham' to them?" asked Leon. "Or 'Cat in the Hat' or 'Horton Hears a Who'?"

"Will you shut up," laughed Grace as Leon continued to go through the list of books. "I can tell someone's been keeping up with his reading."

Leon smirked. "Shaddap!"

Unbeknownst to the people inside the school na'vi were silently moving about the trees. It wouldn't be long before curiosity brought them to the school at night and then the very next day waiting for their teacher to show up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Soldiers of Fortune  
_"School's in Session"_**

**_

* * *

_**

The man that the camera saw wasn't anything spectacular. He looked almost forgettable, just like very other caucasian male on the planet. Except for his tanned skin tone and a few strong facial features which betrayed part of his heritage which he never spoke about. His hair was high and tight like very man that went through the military.

Leon looked into the camera and began to tap the lens with his finger.

"Is this thing work?" he asked Dr. Ben Tanochi behind him.

"Don't do that!" he yelled running forward adjusting the camera. "Its working. You don't have to be so brutish with my equipment. Its delicate."

"How do you know its working?" asked Leon staring into the camera again.

"Its record right now," said Ben looking into the camera as well before turning away. He was obviously camera shy and walked away. "See that little red light. When that comes on its recording."

"Oh," said Leon getting himself ready before turning back around. "What do I say again?"

"Anything," said Grace who was off camera. "This is your video log. Its a requirement for all our avatar drivers and other science personnel."

"But I'm neither of those things," said Leon who felt stupid taking to a camera.

"You may be under the SecOps payroll but you've had a help in naming an animal and a location and you are helping with this school. That means you're mine," said Grace.

Leon stared into the camera and looked to the monitor next to the camera. He thought for a moment.

"Well today's breakfast was unusual. Had some weird chicken fruit. Couldn't shave today because my razor is dull..." began Leon.

"About the school," said Grace.

"You said anything," said Leon turning to look at her off camera.

"Anything about the school," said Grace. "We don't need another video log about why the fruit here tastes like chicken."

"Okay then," said Leon clearing his throat. "Well today I learned that Grace should be most specific next time." Grace leaned back in her chair so that she could be seen shaking her head to who ever would review this log. "And I don't know. The first day of the school was… interesting. As you may have noticed my shirt is covered in paint." Leon spinning around in his chair to show the camera the paint on his back which had four fingered hand prints and simple figure drawings on it. "It was my favorite shirt too. But I guess the slave driver wants me to explain how it got that way."

*

"Hey comeback here you brats!" yelled Leon who was stumbling after three Na'vi children who were only a few inches shorter than he was. The reason why he was stumbling was because they had covered his mask with paint and he could barely see through it. They merely laughed and tried to keep away from him.

When Leon did manage to catch up to one of the girls he wrapped his arms around her and began to tickle her. Na'vi children were just like human children. All they wanted to do was to laugh and play. The other two children doubled back and tried to free their friend from Leon but she was laughing too hard to escape. So they gang tackled on top of Leon nearly crushing him. One of the Na'vi boys managed to remove his boot which Leon used to his advantage. He began to put his foot into the closest Na'vi child's face who began to laugh and try and fend off his foot. They ended up as a big paint covered pile on the floor.

"Alright that's enough," said Grace clapping her hands. "Nìtam! Nìtam!" (*Enough! Enough!)

The three children reluctantly untangled themselves from Leon who was exhausted and laying on the floor. He heard them being ushered back into the building to finish their finger paintings. Grace rubbed some of the paint from his mask to be able to see his face clearly. He blinked up at the large blue avatar.

"Good, you're still alive," said Grace. "On you're feet soldier. I didn't know you were good with kids."

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me," said Leon getting to his feet. "And what's that suppose to mean any way?"

"Nothing," said Grace looking down at him. "You just don't really come off as the type that would be."

"Oh so you're saying that I'm the type that's not good with kids? That's a bad father?" said Leon getting defensive.

"I didn't say that," said Grace. "You just… Surprised me, that's all."

Leon stood there as Grace followed the children back into the school. Leon dusted himself off before reluctantly following her as well. Inside the three children were back to their finger painting. All three began to laugh as soon as Leon came in.

"Maybe you shouldn't help me with the teaching," said Grace.

"Well what do you want me to do?" asked Leon rubbing his hands on his shirt.

"In my bag is a camera," said Grace motioning to an beat up large olive drab bag by the door. "Why don't you go take some pictures."

"That thing must be huge," said Leon figuring out that the size of the avatar's hand compared to his own.

"Oh for pete's sake," said Grace opening up the bag and extracting a human sized camera.

"Oh," said Leon giving it a once over. He took a couple test shots of the ground to check that it worked before climbing onto the table. "Okay smile!"

"Lrrtok!" said Alice behind Leon. The two boys, that Leon was focusing on, smiled at him and held up paint covered hands. They were taunting him with their hands, threatening covering his mask with paint again.

Leon stuck out his tongue at them after he took the picture to which the two boys stuck their own tongues out at him and laughed. Leon sat down and began to take pictures of everything. He got some great pictures of Grace teaching some of the older Na'vi. And some of the other avatars helping out as well. This was really peaceful sitting here and seeing two species interacting with each other peaceably.

The Na'vi girl had finished painting with paper and decided that she wanted to upgrade to canvas. She began to paint on Leon's shirt. He wanted to ask what she was drawing but he remained still and let her continue her painting.

Grace came by and leaned over her should to see what she was doing. She began to talk in their language.

"What is," began the girl. "name?"

Grace began to encourage her. Apparently this was one of her favorite students.

"Leon," I answered the Na'vi.

"Leon," repeated the girl.

"What is your name?" Leon asked her back.

"N-."

*

"How do you say it again?" asked Leon to Grace who was still off camera.

"Neytiri," said Grace. "Nay-tee-ree."

"Right," said Leon looking back into the camera. "Neytiri. So yeah that's pretty much how my day went."

"You should explain what she painted on your shirt," suggested Grace.

"I thought this was my video log," said Leon.

"Well I'm only suggesting since you showed the back of your shirt earlier," said Grace.

Leon rolled his eyes at the camera.

"What did you say?" asked Grace.

"Nothing," said Leon turning around to show the camera a full view of his back. Leon had to pull a contortionist act to point out everything on his shirt. "This is the sun. These are trees. That is some Na'vi. And that right there is me. Falling from the trees. Yeah."

Leon pressed the button on top of the camera shutting it off.

* * *

A/N: Dan Hartwell is the other Avatar that found Leon with Grace back in chapter 5.


	13. Chapter 13

**Soldiers of Fortune  
"Teaching" **

Leon was surprised with how fast the na'vi were learning their language. Maybe that was how it was on Pandora, you either had to learn fast and adapt or die. They were already reading books and speaking broken sentences after only a few weeks of schooling.

"What's this?" asked Leon picking up a wooden banshee on the table. He looked it over admiring the intricate detail that went into the figure. It was constructed out of sticks and bound to gather with string. Twigs and other things were added for decoration. It looked exactly like a banshee in flight.

"Su'shiri t'acto as," replied Neytiri looking up from her book.

Leon decided that he shouldn't even try to repeat what she had just said. "Its beautiful."

"You want to make?" asked Neytiri excitedly. "Come!"

Before he could object Neytiri grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the school and to the forest outside. Once out side she bounded to and fro picking up sticks and twigs from the ground. Leon watched her as she was very picky about which sticks she would keep and which she would return back to the ground. He decided he'd do the same and began to pick up sticks off the ground, picking the thickest and most durable ones.

Once Neytiri had collected an arm full of sticks she checked up on Leon.

"No good," said Neytiri inspecting the sticks that he had in his hands. Stick after stick did not pass inspection. Only three out of the twenty sticks that Leon picked up made the cut.

He followed her back to the school where she dumped all of the sticks onto an empty table.

"Make pattern," said Neytiri once she sorted all of the sticks out.

Leon looked over the sticks trying to think of where to begin. "How?"

Neytiri leaned back and traced his spine with her hand. "Spine first."

Leon looked over the sticks and choose the longest one which Neytiri nodded approvingly.

She touched his arm. The wings would come second. Leon's hand hovered over the sticks, deciding which one he should choose. He stopped over a mid length one and placed it to the right of the spine stick. He then choose a short stick and placed it to the left where it formed a lopsided cross. She hissed at him and shook her head. He replaced the short stick with an even shorter stick which made her playfully hit him on the head.

"Its a joke," said Leon laughing. He removed the stick and placed it back with the others. Neytiri watched him carefully with her large golden eyes. He chose a stick which she finally approved of and placed it on the left side.

Neytiri and Leon worked on the small banshee figure. Leon was fascinated with how Neytiri worked the wooden sticks without ever snapping one as if they allowed themselves to be bent and conformed into any position she wanted them to be. It wasn't long before Leon had a fully constructed banshee figure in front of him.

"You must name it," said Neytiri looking at him expectantly.

Leon thought for a moment. "Spike."

Neytiri shook her head at him. "That is bad name."

"Spike?" asked Leon. "I think its a good name."

"Bad name," said Neytiri.

"What is name is yours then?"

"_Nawm Tiro_l," said Neytiri holding up her figure.

"What does that mean?" asked Leon.

"It means Great Song; Noble Song," said Neytiri proudly.

Leon looked around the room for inspiration. But finding nothing or rather nothing that Neytiri would approve of. He then noticed blue shells on her own banshee. The shells formed into a design like a flower.

"How do you say 'blue flower'?" asked Leon.

"_Seze_," said Neytiri.

"_Seze_," repeated Leon holding up his banshee.

"Seze," said Neytiri again thinking for a moment before nodding her head. "Seze."

She then took the blue shells from her own banshee and stuck them into Leon's own banshee figure. If this was going to be Seze, he'd have to find more blue shells.

A young na'vi boy who was a little older than Neytiri snatched the banshee from Leon's hands.

"Where did you get this from?" asked the boy as he glared at Leon. "This not yours!"

Before Leon could open his mouth Neytiri hissed at the boy. "Seze is his," said Neytiri defiantly.

The boy was taken aback but continued to hold onto the banshee.

"Tsu'tey give Seze back!" said Neytiri.

Leon could see Tsu'tey grinding his teeth together as his jaw moved back and forth. He reluctantly tossed back to Leon. He spoke something in his native tongue which made Neytiri hiss again but the boy did not return.

"I am sorry," said Neytiri frowning at the human.

"It's alright," said Leon who began to feel itch all over. This was like grade school all over again. Feeling ashamed he handed the banshee figure to Neytiri. "Here."

Neytiri quickly refused and pushed it back to him. "Seze is yours. She will protect you. You are bonded for life."

Leon held the small banshee at arms length and admired the figure that they had both made with their hands. _To think. Humans use to do this too. Make things with their own two hands._ He looked up to see Neytiri looking back and gave him a big smile.

"Now you teach me to read," said Neytiri.

"I'm not exactly a teacher," said Leon. "I'm not very good."

"Elder said you teach na'vi, English."

"Well-."

Neytiri would have no more as she bounded for the book shelf and looked over the books there. Leon watched as her tail swished back and forth. After finding a book she hurried back and laid the book on the table in front of him.

"You want to read this book?" asked Leon to which Neytiri nodded her head enthusiastically. "Okay…"

Leon flipped open the cover to which Neytiri moved in closer. Neytiri looked at the pictures in amusement, never having seen pictures like this before.

"'The Lorax,'" began Leon. "By Dr. Seuss." As soon as he did other na'vi around then became curious. It wasn't long before Leon was surrounded by blue na'vi children all listening intently and looking at the pictures in the book. Even the avatars who were suppose to be teaching them were also following along as the story continued.

"'… Plant a new Truffula.

Treat it with care.

Give it clean water. And feed it fresh air.

Grow a forrest. Protect it from axes that hack.

Then the Lorax

and all of his friends

may come back.'"

Leon looked up from the book to find himself looking into the many pairs of yellow eyes. They looked both grateful and disappointed at the same time. They soon dispersed as story time was over.

"I love that story," said Grace dabbing her eyes with the end of her shirt.

As Leon was about to get up from his seat another book appeared in front of him. It wasn't long before the children also took noticed and quickly gathered around, eagerly waiting for him to read the next story. He looked down at the cover, "The Story of Ferdinand" by Munro Leaf.

_This was her book..._ thought Leon.

"Once upon a time in Spain there was a little bull and his name was Ferdinand..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a long span of time between chapters. There has been very little time for me to write. I don't know when the next one will come up but the more reviews the more pressure you guys put on me to continue writing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Soldiers of Fortune**  
**"Echoes from the Past"**

**

* * *

**

It was lunch time when it happened, when everything changed. Most of everyone was in mess hall eating their food. It only took one person to look out the window to see what was going on. One of the Valkyries had just landed on the tarmac and the other was already making it way into the atmosphere. This would not have been usual and everyone would usually be going about their daily routine except nearly everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the belly of the giant shuttle being unloaded. They watched gunship after gunship being unloaded. Along with AMP suits and large crates which they could see marked explosive on the sides.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Price to anyone who would listen nearby.

"That isn't a resupply," said Leon stomping away from the window.

The other's tried to call him back but he was too full of rage to hear anything they said. Most of them went back to looking out the window as they continued to watch the unloading of war machines.

Everything was going through his mind as he continued to storm his way through the structures of metal. He pushed his way everyone and shoved past people who weren't quick enough to get out of his way. His feet finally found the door he was looking for. He could hear voices on the other side.

"Major what the hell is going on?" asked Leon bursting through the door. The occupants of the room stopped their conversation and looked to the door to see the Corporal standing there.

"Have you lost your mind son?" asked Major Cobb standing behind his desk. The other officers in the room quickly got over their shock and were now glaring at the enlisted soldier.

"Have you lost your goddam mind? You got five times as much munitions out there than you did when I got here," said Leon.

"Corporate requested that we increase security measures," said Cobb.

"Don't give me that load of crap," said Leon.

"Taylor I think you need to go to the infirmary to get your head checked," said one of the other officers but Leon didn't take his eyes off of the Major.

"That's enough," said Cobb silencing his subordinates. "Corporal, return to your post."

"With all due respect sir-." began Leon.

"You should who's toes you're stepping on," said Cobb. "You were hired for a job. Do it."

-

Leon sat in the corner of the school with his arms crossed against his chest. He continued to stare down at the ground not paying any attention to anyone around him. He began to mull over things.

_They were really going to do this. This wasn't just about defending themselves any more. They wanted to take action. This is just like how the corporation back on Earth took care of protestors. They slaughtered everyone and called it self-defense._

-

Where there were once trees now stood fields of tall grass. But the grass wasn't green, it was yellow and dead. The ground was hard and looked as if all the nutrients had been used up in the soil. Leon could still smell the faint scent of pesticides.

"Where are they headed Leon?" asked his company commander.

"They headed West," said Leon. "They're somewhere in the brush."

The commander looked up and inspected the yellow grass and which way the winds were blowing. He grinned at the dead grass.

"Pop flares," said the commander.

Leon jumped to his feet. "Sir if those flares land in the grass…"

"Accidents happen," said the commander. "Besides, they had their chance. A chance that the soldiers they killed didn't." The commander looked to his men who all began to grin at him. "Keep em close to the ground."

"Sir they were just protesting to keep this area free from development," said Leon but it was already too late as he watched a number of soldiers fire off flares into the air. The sky turned red.

"Two birds with one stone," said the commander. "Conserve your ammo. Lead's expensive and we don't want to waste taxpayer money."

Leon could only watch as the dead grass and chemicals from the pesticides quickly caught fire and turned into a raging inferno. Everything burned past recognition, no bodies were ever recovered from the blaze. Reports came in that the blaze was an accident caused by soldiers under distress from the hostile environmentalists that still plagued parts of South America.

-

"Something troubles you," said someone in his ear nearly causing him to fall from his perch on the windowsill.

He looked up to find a na'vi with a familiar likeness that he couldn't quite put a finger on. "I am just thinking about something," said Leon watching the na'vi sit on the same window sill except her feet easily reached the floor while his dangled in the air. He must have realized that he was staring far too long because he returned to staring at the ground.

"My sister talks a great deal about you," said the na'vi.

"Your sister?" asked Leon who looked to the other students in the class.

The class was still playing their game. Grace put her hands on her eyes covering them with the tips of her fingers.

"Eyes," the entire class yelled out in unison and covered their eyes as well. He spotted a young na'vi at the head of the class who caught his gaze. She glanced over to him when they all lowered their hands and smiled at him before returning her attention back to Grace and the game.

"Your sister is Neytiri?" asked Leon.

The na'vi nodded her head. "I am Slywanin."

"She is a fast learner," said Leon.

Slywanin nodded her head in agreement. "I always see you and she together. Why?"

Leon looked at her for a moment as if asking the question himself. "She reminds me of someone."

"Some one from your home?" asked Slywanin.

"Well sort of," said Leon rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What do you mean?" asked Slywanin looking at him curiously.

"Well…" Leon thought for a moment, trying to find the right words to explain it to her. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally started. He figured it was probably best to start at the beginning. "Back on Earth I had a wife, her name was Elena. At first I loved her, or at least I thought I did. We were together. Happy. But then we quickly grew distant, both physically and mentally. I am a soldier, a warrior and we had to leave home to fight." Leon stopped himself and looked to Slywanin to see if she understood what he was saying. But continued to listen. If she was confused she certainly hid it very well. "We fought and argued a lot. And disagreed on many things. But then, I don't know exactly why, we decided to have a child. Her name is Erica. And we were happy for a little while but then things got worse and worse. Until we finally decided it couldn't go any further. We split up…"

"What happened to Erica?" asked the na'vi.

"She went to live with her mother, Elena."

"You miss her?"

Leon nodded his head.

"How old is she?" asked Slywanin.

Leon thought for a minute. "She's probably about seven or so now."

"You left when she was not even a child," said Slywanin. "She knew you?"

"No," said Leon. "I barely remember her face. I mean she looks different now…"

"Why did you come here if you miss her?" she asked.

"Back home we didn't have enough money. We were poor, just like everyone else. And when I was offered this chance at gaining money, I took it. I could have my Erica back. But its stupid. Why would she want to even live with me. Its not like she had a father to raise her in the first place." Leon couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He bent over and wept. Every emotion came pouring out at once.

_Pandora was suppose to be this oasis that made everything better. It had wildlife, it had nature, it had money. It was suppose to make life better. It wasn't suppose to be like this._

_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for those of you who are still sticking with me through this story. I just bought the Avatar Blu-ray and I got inspired to continue to write more chapters for this story. As always please continue to review.


End file.
